


Many Happy Returns, Holmes

by notjustmom



Series: January 2019 [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen, Post return, Post-Reichenbach, birthday fic, bit on the melancholic side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Holmes' first birthday since his return...





	Many Happy Returns, Holmes

"Good evening, Holmes." Watson let Gladstone off his lead, then dusted off a chair and lowered himself into it.

"Watson?"

"The very same."

Holmes removed his headcovering and narrowed his eyes at his friend, dressed for an evening out, but not in his finest clothing, obviously had put on nearly half a stone since the last time they had met, he had needed to let out his suit a bit, perhaps he was gambling once more, or - no, that's right... "Mary is -?"

"Quite well."

"Ah." Holmes frowned and picked at a loose thread on his robe. "And you?"

"I am in good humour as well." Watson watched as his friend's puzzlement continued and sighed impatiently. "You cannot be serious."

"Did we plan an evening out? I apologise, dear fellow, my relationship with time has not improved since my return to the living."

"It is your birthday."

"My birthday? But, it cannot be, we were but just celebrating Christmas -"

"Over a fortnight ago."

"That long has passed. I had no idea."

Watson searched Holmes' eyes and observed his general appearance. His time abroad had not been kind to him, and he was celebrating his fortieth on this day. He paused for a moment and wondered at the idea that his friend had managed to live so long. "If you prefer, we can just have a quiet night in, have some dinner sent up?"

Holmes shook his head. "No, you have gone to some effort, let's see, two tickets to the theater after dinner at the Savoy, and you have even been gracious enough to leave Mary at home. You do know I admire her very much, my dear Watson, but there are times - which one is it?"

"Which one?" Watson got up from his chair and stood in front of his friend. "My dear Holmes, you have managed to reach the grand old age of forty."

"So old, then. I thought there might be some kind of penalty for the last few years, what with the memorials and mourning period and all."

"Come, Holmes. Do get dressed, it will do you some good to get out of these rooms. Take you out of yourself."

"Perhaps so, Watson, thank you for thinking of me. Won't be long." He nodded and disappeared to his bedroom closing the door behind him, as Mrs. Hudson entered the sitting room.

"Ah, Dr. Watson. Good. I was worried. You know how he gets on his birthday -"

"But Mrs. Hudson, he plainly did not seem to know why I should be here today, of all days."

"Oh dear. He has been having a rough time of it, lately."

"Nightmares still."

"Horrible ones. But he is so sweetly apologetic in the morning, when I bring him his tea. Do encourage him to go out, even Lestrade cannot seem to come up with a case to interest him and his brother keeps telling me to give him time. I do hope-"

Watson walked over to her, and took Mrs. Hudson's hand in his. "I will do my utmost to take him out of himself. I should have checked on him sooner."

"Dr. Watson, you are a married man, with one on the way, so he tells me?"

"He knows then," he shook his head and groaned quietly to himself. "I should have been the one to tell him."

"Oh, you know how he is, he probably figured it out from something you left behind from your shoe the last time you were here, not to worry, he does understand."

"Watson. I am ready. Are we in time for our reservations, or do we have time for a stroll?"

"Of course we have time, Mrs. Hudson, do you mind if Gladstone visits with you for a few hours?"

"Not at all Dr. Watson, you two enjoy the evening. Come, boy." Gladstone got up reluctantly and waddled slowly after Holmes' housekeeper, knowing there would be a bit of a treat at the end of the brief journey.

After a brief stroll through the park, then a ride to the Savoy, Holmes cleared his throat after the waiter had poured out their wine and left the bottle on the table. "Impending fatherhood suits you, Watson."

"I meant to tell you."

"No, congratulations are in order, dear friend -"

"We plan on naming the child after you."

"Dear Lord, Watson, I would not wish -"

"William if a boy, Charlotte if a girl."

Holmes's face underwent a transformation of which Watson could not remember in their years together. His dark eyes brightened and the crinkles around his eyes deepened in surprised delight, as he truly smiled for the first time since his return a few months earlier. "Mary left it to me, and she has agreed."

"Why, that is quite kind of both of you, Watson, quite kind, indeed."

"Many happy returns, my dear Holmes." Watson raised his glass to his friend and breathed out a sigh of relief as the smile remained in his friend's eyes for the moment. Perhaps time was all he needed to recover the previous joy he had always managed to find in life, no matter what difficulties laid in his path.

"Thank you, my dear Watson, shall we dine?"


End file.
